


Cheeky Bastard

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Creature Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: A creature OC and Crypto having a nice time after it steals his drones
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cheeky Bastard

That. THING, Had ate his drone at least three dozen times now over the past two months. At first he had been confused about why a creature would jump out of a building just to catch his drone, but now he was absolutely livid. He couldn't even let it get more than 20 feet from the ground before that monster was jumping up like some cat to bat it from the sky, it was honestly pissing him off to no end and he was beginning to think he'd kill it one of these games. But even so he couldn't do much because the beast never fucking stood still long enough for him to actually shoot it, let alone find it out and about without losing his drone and having to have it remade in his printer belt.   
At the moment he was scouting about Capitol when he saw the flash of black and green on one of the buildings, his eyes narrowing in anger as he vaults over a roadblock to meet it halfway. 

He'd reloaded his Flatline and Mastiff as he neared the middle of the building, climbing up the many steps until finally hearing it walk around above him. Not the roof but top floor apparently, he snorts and slowly rounds the corner of the room. Expecting it to be stood there, but what he's met with is shocking. It's a complex nest structure of sorts in the room, a type of tree he's never seen before woven tightly together with wires and strips of cloth of all colors. In the middle are dozens of couch cushions and even pillows, but no beast somehow. As he crouches down to examine the nest, a quiet trilling sounds behind him. Crypto certainly jumps as he whips around to face it, watching as it's slender body fits perfectly above the broken elevator shaft door. Hiding in plain sight. As it prowls down from its hiding spot, he can finally see it's many features. Slim yet powerful, with hind legs that looked like they could propel it into the air with ease. No wonder it could jump for his drone, it was a deep green in color spotted with black and grey along its belly. All along it's back were bright green stripes, but the claws on this thing were sharp. Like some felines. Hooked, and far more dangerous.

As he backs up he forgets the nest is behind him and falls right into it, he can see the creatures long ears flick upwards suddenly in confusion. Its head tilting as he sits up to stare at it, he puts one hand up as it skitters closer. Moving like a snake almost, it's spine curving perfectly for it's head to snuffle up between his legs. He stills upon seeing the jagged teeth it has gently nip at his belt, but as it manages to grab his drone he yelps and grabs ahold of said equipment. Growling angrily because that was the 23rd one this month and there was no way he was about to have to print another one.   
“Let. Go. “  
He snaps at it, pushing at its black nose but unfortunately for him it yanks the drone right from his hands. And carefully places it into a neat pile of things its collected, and to his surprise his drones are at the very top. Everything else is either scattered about or underneath them. It turns back to him and cooed innocently, tail curling around the pile and it looks almost as smug as Octavio when he proves a point. This bastard had been collecting his shit.

Crypto had reached for the Mastiff he'd dropped when suddenly it's got him pinned against the cushions with one paw and the other is swatting away the shotgun, he's shocked it's even touching him at this point and he’s snapping so many profanities in his mother tongue, he doesn't realize just how close it's own muzzle is to him. That is until it slides a forked tongue from his chin up to his nose, he makes a displeased face at the sudden wetness and jerks his mouth away as it licks over him again. Apparently that's exactly what it wanted because it begins lapping along his cybernetic implants and even kneads at his chest, a quiet hiss of pain leaves him as its claws dug into him but as it's teeth connect with his shoulder he tenses up. His mind racing with thoughts on how it could kill him, but instead of the pain of being ripped apart he gets nothing but a soft nibble. It's actually somewhat pleasant to him, right where the cybernetic meets his real skin is sensitive per say. So as that soft forked tongue slides over the spot out of curiosity, he lets out a soft groan. Butterflies making their way into his gut apparently, because he finds himself rosy cheeked and snorting angrily as this beast arouses him somehow. 

He pushes at it's neck and head, but his shirt is being lifted by its snout rather abruptly and suddenly he is very aware of how warm this beasts nose is. And how it was now snuffling against his stomach and up his chest, the creatures ears droop as it takes in his scent. Hazel eyes rolling back at it apparently and it hastily nips at his belt now, tearing it away and trying to drag his pants off. He curses at it and bats its nose before pulling them down himself, huffing quietly as they rest at his knees now.   
“I don't know what you're going to find down there. “  
He growls as it starts nosing his cock through the black boxers he wears, he jumps as suddenly they're yanked down and his dick slides free. Already half hard somehow, but he doesn't even have a chance to cover himself because that maw is licking and mouthing at him. The creatures eyes are lazy at this point, it's enjoying his scent and taste all too much. He lays back into the nest after some thought, sighing quietly as its mouth slides around his shaft entirely while a warm tongue coils around him. 

It's not long before his hips are twitching forward and it's paws are holding over his bare stomach, he's gasping and moaning as softly as he can. His own hands resting on his chest as he stares up at the ceiling, as he hears the obscene slurp of it pulling back to his tip he groans. It was certainly sloppy at giving head, but fuck if he wasn't enjoying it. As it swallows down to his base again Crypto shudders and jerks his hips up into its mouth, cumming rather quietly. His knees locking up on either side of its head now, groaning with a rather satisfied feeling in his gut. It murrs around his dick after a moment, before pulling it's head away and sliding up between his legs and settling its own cock onto his belly. His eyes widen at just the pure weight it had, let alone how big it was. After all this thing was nearly four times his size, after a brief thought on what to do he decides to take his pants to his boots flipping over and very carefully moving back to this thing so ot could fuck between his thighs. 

Shakily he lets out a breath hoping this thing would enjoy this rather than fucking up his insides, it gives a curious croon of sorts and thrusts experimentally. He's jostled forward into the cushions and pillows, but besides that it's not all that bad. The creature seems to enjoy it, because with all the slime it's created it's cock slides between his thighs easily. It sets a fast pace immediately after finding it enjoyed his thighs, growling and hips rutting hard all while Crypto crosses his ankles and holds on for the ride. Smiling to himself because it actually feels rather enjoyable, to have something so warm and wet between his thighs. He shifts after a moment and it causes the creature to coo at him and lick along his neck, huffing over him as it thrusts harder into his legs now.  
“E easy, I'm not going anywhere soon. “  
He says as it grabs him by his sides with the extra arms it has, a quiet trilling noise escapes it before suddenly there's a very sticky mess being made underneath him. 

He hadn't expected it to cum so soon, but thankfully none of it actually got on him or his clothes so that was a start. Not to mention that it was already licking his thighs clean of its pre slime, once he'd gotten himself in an at least decent state he picks up his drone and hooks it to his belt. Watching as the beast noses at the pile, looking sheepish almost as it looks to his own. A sigh leaves him and his frown softens as he hands the drone to it, patting it's head.   
“No more okay? These are expensive to print. “  
He huffs quietly, the beast merely responds my licking his palm and fixing it's little hoard of drones.


End file.
